


Oh to have them back again (lowercase intended lol)

by zoof



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Internal Monologue, Neopronouns, Romantic marriage for ran n tubz bc they flirt too much and have said that it’s romantic lol, Trauma, Yeah this shit hurts dude, demiboyinnit, i rlly like tagging, no beta we die, wtf- no lesbians die was a tag that just came up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoof/pseuds/zoof
Summary: Tommy’s thoughts about finally being back, and looks back on what we used to be (haha dream somg)Aka I wrote internal dialogue and projecting at the same time :]I promise I’m a good writer and I need cmnts to survive
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo
Kudos: 17





	Oh to have them back again (lowercase intended lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I discontinued my old stuff lol I hated it.

Tommy was annoyed.  
Not just annoyed, he was _pissed_.  
He trotted around the SMP looking to talk to someone, anyone willing to listen to him rant about something. Everyone seemed so sketchy about his late return. What did they want him to do? All of a sudden just rant his guts out about how terrifying it was to sit in a tiny obsidian box with the person- not person _thing_ , that traumatized and tortured him for an entire month? Just open up to the nearest person? Oh yeah, that definitely went well with Jack huh. Finally going to tell someone something and then they breakdown about how they wanted to be the one to kill him.

Tommy would say he’s a changed person now that he’s out of there. Sure he panics at every touch but that doesn’t matter heh? They find that they seem a lot fore forgiving and almost nicer- not because he wants to, but because if he’s not nice. That person could hurt him. And Tommy doesn’t wanna be hurt again. _Notagainnotagainnotagain **Notagain**_ -

‘Oh yeah and tubbo got married. Thats pretty pog I guess’ xi thinks to xirself-  
(An: guess who’s projecting again)  
But xi missed so much in the last month. Now there’s fights going on apparently over the egg and he’s friend and his lover are building an inn together, it’s like they moved on without him! (He realizes how selfish that sounds _‘god dammit why am I like this-‘_ Tommy thinks. _why couldn’t I be nicer or more appreciative for all of the things I’ve gotten, people have been so nice to me and I treat them like shit!_ xi admits that Ranboo and Tubbo are amazing for each other! The way one looks at one another and how they seemed to have never gotten in a fight ever! he does remember Sam mentioning a zombie piglet and the words ‘Baby’ or ‘their child’ thrown around every few times

It’s days like these that make him miss the old l’manburg days. Just him and tubbo against the world, no magic resurrection or internal conflict. Tired because no matter how much he caught up with, xi still were left behind somehow. Feeling their corpse even though he lived. He didn’t really wanna live. But that wasn’t his choice now wasn’t

No one listens to him

He feels like a shell of his former self

Just a burnout, broken body and a lost soul that was never really found.

**Author's Note:**

> How would y’all feel if I wrote a vigilante Tommy AU chatfic, it’s my current AU fixation:^


End file.
